


幸运E的FateGO

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 阿茶和汪酱也开始玩fgo了。两个幸运E就抽卡问题进行了非常热烈的讨论（x
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 3





	幸运E的FateGO

“我说，这个游戏里真的有你吗Emiya？”蓝色枪兵一脸凝重地盯着手机屏幕，在一片幽蓝的闪光中抬起头。  
“有啊。我就抽到了。”坐在他旁边的红色弓兵在手机屏幕上点了几下，眨眨眼睛。  
“你抽到什么了我看看？”库丘林伸长了脖子把脸凑过去，趁机想在弓兵脸上亲一口，却被后者嫌弃地拍了一巴掌。  
“啊疼疼疼——我去，Saber！”库丘林几乎跳起来，“还有大小姐的礼装！？可以啊你！这手气！”  
“那是当然的了。”卫宫看上去很得意，“另外据说以后还要出伊什塔尔卡池，我也是有把握抽到的。”  
“哈？你这千里眼过分了啊。”库丘林咂咂嘴，一脸沮丧地看着自己的十连，“什么啊这都是……”  
“你这一发也没那么非，好歹有个五星礼装。”卫宫指着那张“觉醒之前”说，听语气像是在安慰他，“这张在赝作活动中还有最大加成呢。”  
“妈的，活动不早过了吗！”库丘林哀嚎，“现在给我这个有屁用啊！跟黑键大礼包有啥区别！”  
“你这十连礼装确实挺多的……果然是礼装GO啊。”卫宫感叹。  
“唉，钢之抱歉满破了。”库丘林冷漠地在达芬奇商店里点了点，顺便把“封印指定 执行者”那张概念礼装锁了起来。  
“我怎么总是抽到这些鬼东西，圣诞节活动我啥都没抽到，就只有个圣者的行进。”他不满地念叨着，翻了个白眼向后一仰，躺在床上。  
“你不是有斯卡哈了吗，还有什么好抱怨的。”卫宫看着一脸死相的枪兵，淡淡地说，“当时多少人氪了都沉船的，你一发呼符就来了。”  
“我就这一张金卡！”库丘林把手机丢到一边，捂住脸，声音闷闷地传来，“而且那可是师匠啊！还有，问个问题，怎么样才能抽到自己啊？”  
“哈？”卫宫一愣，脸上仿佛写着“你是不是在逗我”几个字。  
“Alter的我可是站在节奏榜顶端的男人。”库丘林伸了个懒腰，冲弓兵挤挤眼，“我觉得我抽到自己的可能性还是挺大的。”  
“这就是你把Lancer职阶的自己抽满宝了的理由？”卫宫嘲讽道，“因为这才是你的本体？”  
库丘林一时语塞。  
“我不管，反正Alter的我也是我，强无敌。”枪兵撇撇嘴，“再说了，这游戏里我可是三星战神，还有不少人给我喂圣杯呢。”  
“只不过是因为你技能组比较恶心而已吧。”卫宫默默地喂了几轮狗粮，把切嗣满破了。  
“喂，Emiya。”库丘林抬手戳了戳卫宫结实的后背，“你肯定把我满宝了吧，我这么好出。”  
“是啊。”听到弓兵肯定的回答后库丘林暗自一笑。  
“然后我就卖掉换绿方块了。”卫宫波澜不惊地加了一句，库丘林立刻犹如五雷轰顶。  
“你……？！”库丘林差点就要直接用Gae Bolg 捅过去了，他咬咬牙，泄气地抓过手机，看着空空的圣晶石储量发愁。“我要是能抽到Emiya的话，就直接满级310了。材料和钱都不缺。”他叹了口气，“还要放在my room——话说回来Emiya，你设定的中意从者是谁？”  
“诶？”卫宫短暂地停顿了一下，迅速地点了点手机，别过脸，“那种东西随便放一个就完了，平时都在做任务，哪有时间每天在房间里戳来戳去啊。”  
“唔……不过我要是抽到Emiya的话，大概做任务的唯一动力就是刷羁绊吧。你的羁绊10不是已经开了吗。”库丘林翻着自己的背包，里边十几排金色的弓阶狗粮闪闪发光。  
“可是你并没有抽到我啊。”卫宫安定地给他补了一刀。  
“不。我说过的吧Emiya。”库丘林一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身，突然从背后抱住了卫宫，“我抽到你的话，就把你放在my room里。”  
“……所以呢？”卫宫还没有意识到自己身处险境，当他试图把对方推开的时候他的动作陡然僵住了。  
“别忘了你现在是在谁的房间里。”库丘林轻轻地在他耳边吹气，温热的气流扫过弓兵的耳畔，卫宫不自觉地涨红了脸，咬紧嘴唇，“比起手机里那些只能看不能摸的卡，难道不是拥有真人更好吗？”

——END（？）——

彩蛋一：  
一阵铃声突然在房间内响起，库丘林烦躁地咂咂嘴，不耐烦地摸出手机。  
“您好，请问是库丘林先生吗？”  
“是，您哪位？”  
“我们在迪卢木多先生的手机里查到了您的信息，迪卢木多先生昏过去了，现在正在医院里进行抢救，能麻烦您过来一趟吗？”  
“……你说什么？！”  
不久后，病房外。  
“他还好吗？”卫宫有些担忧地看着库丘林，他很少见到后者如此严肃的模样。  
“还行吧，目前已经醒过来了，就是精神有点恍惚。”库丘林托着下巴在房间里踱步，“我刚把他手机里的FGO卸掉了，我觉得他短期内可能不想再碰这款游戏。”  
“怎么？十连全是绿之破产和钢之抱歉？”卫宫挑起一边的眉毛，“你的十连大部分都这样我也没见你气到住院啊。”  
“不不不，他那发其实挺欧的。有五星礼装和四星从者，还有好几张重复的四星礼装，直接给满破了。”库丘林耸耸肩，“而且从者还是高贵的金枪。”  
“那不挺好的吗。”卫宫不解，“难道是太开心了？”  
“五张情窦未开的千金，紧跟着一张月灵髓液。”库丘林回忆起迪卢木多床边放着的手机，那屏幕上还记录着他最后一次十连的状态，“然后出了一张爱之灵药，两张魔猪。”  
“礼装也太多了……等等，刚不是说有个四星从者吗？”卫宫追问。  
“噢那个啊，最后一张，金卡枪兵……”库丘林摇摇头，“出的是芬恩……”

彩蛋二：  
“啊——又坠机了！”库丘林差点没把手机砸到卫宫的脑袋上去，“没石头了！靠！”  
卫宫依然低着头点点点，完全不理他。  
“喂，你怎么还有那么多石头啊！”库丘林凑到卫宫边上，看着他又点了一次十连，“你氪了多少……”  
“投影出来的。”卫宫头也不抬，看着银色的卡面翻转过来，又是一张库丘林，他有一种想要摔手机的冲动。这真的不是库丘林UP吗……  
“那你能给我投影个Archer……”  
“不能。”  
过了几秒。  
“……吉尔伽美什要吗？”  
“……还是算了。只想要Emiya……虽说已经有Emiya本人了不过抽不到还是好绝望……”  
“开玩笑的，我只能投影圣晶石，投影从者的话会被封号的。”卫宫笑了笑，“那种傻事我才不做呢。”

几天后，教会公布了一系列封号名单。  
“我们查到你涉嫌违规充值圣晶石。”卫宫借用库丘林的电话给言峰绮礼打申诉电话的时候，得到了神父如此回应，“因此你的账号已被冻结，祝你生活愉快。”

——END——


End file.
